Pink Elephants Drink Green Tea: One Night Only
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Gerald and Phoebe- cut scene.


**A/N: Seeing as how I learned my lesson from being reported and having my account suspended after being a six year veteran on this site, I learned to rate certain citrus fictions 'M'. I am currently revising my latest update for Pink Elephants but I began having dirty thoughts so I am going to give me favorite kittens a glimpse into what is soon to come- only the explicit version. I shall elaborate further I the future chapter of Pink Elephants but for right now, enjoy my lemony goodness. I am sure we all wondered how sex would be between these two. Well, here is my take. I suggest you all grab a fan to cool yourselves with. It's going to be a bit steamy. Enjoy my dark twisted fantasies. **

**Chapter theme: 'One Night Only'- Jennifer Hudson**

**Phoebe**

"Please, don't look at me like this."

"Like what?" His voice was gentle, loving. I felt the tip of his thumb caress the bottom side of my chin as he lifted my gaze to meet his. I diverted it back towards the moist floorboards of the bath house, away from his prying eyes. My face grew hot as I gripped myself even tighter. "Phoebe."

"Please, don't look at me like this."

"Phoebe." He spoke again in a husky, lustful whisper. I felt his strong, masculine arm drape around my bare backside as he clenched my dripping body towards his; my leg brushing up against his unashamed erection. I blushed a deeper hue of red as I began to wriggle out of his grasp. Gerald let out a small, yet carnal, chuckle as he began forcing me to stand still. He roughly pulled my arms down from covering my breasts to my sides as he carefully picked me up and swung me over his shoulders as if I were a sack of flour. I tried kicking and screaming but Gerald ignored my pleas and carried me from the bath house to the connecting bedroom of his apartment. I watched helplessly as I transitioned from the hot, muggy air of the bathroom to the cool, crisp breeze from the window adjacent to Gerald's king sized bed. I was thrown carelessly against disheveled sheets as my head hit a vast assortment of pillows; my dark, raven hair creating a halo that outlined my silhouette in the candlelight.

I held my breath, watching as Gerald stood over me like a vulture mocking its dying prey. It has been almost four years since I have done anything intimate with Gerald; over two years since I have been sexually active with a man at all. Gerald was my first everything. Leaving him to fall into the arms of Kato was much different than what I was accustomed to. Though, initially, Kato was much more loving, passionate, and tender in his lovemaking compared to Gerald, the sex itself was not exactly…breathtaking. It was short, simple, and sweet. A little mundane but overall nothing to complain about. After the birth of Haruhi, our sex life grew from stagnant to nonexistent. Kato went from just pumping and going to not wanting to touch me at all. As prude as I was, I was still a woman with womanly needs that weren't being met. In the beginning I did not mind any, but after the first year of my sexual dry spell, I began to feel tense and lustful. It was Helga who bought me my first sex toy. I would discreetly pleasure myself when I put Haruhi to bed for the evening as Kato stayed out in the wee hours of the morning. For a few months it sufficed and curved my urges. However, it could not compare to the real thing.

Gerald, however, was mesmerizing. Though he was not as romantic, sweet, or passionate, he left my body pleased and satisfied. Though I am not sure if he lives up to the stereotype compared to most black men, Gerald, compared to Kato at least, won hands down. The first time we ever did anything sexually explicit was the evening after our sophomore year fall ball. Gerald recently received his driving permit and was allowed to drive his father station wagon to the dance. We left a little early because we got a little bored and found ourselves in the back of a fast food parking lot getting frisky. He fingered me first before I offered to return the favor with a handjob. He asked if I was sure because he didn't want to pressure me into something I was not ready for, but I quieted him with a brisk kiss and the brash unbuckling of his pants. Before he could let his seat back, I was face-to-face with his penis and literally had my mouth drop. Helga and I watched porn a few times and always wondered what it would be like in person to see a real life penis, but to actually see one as large with immense girth as Gerald's made me have second thoughts. I thought it felt good when I gave my first handjob; I wasn't expecting heaven when he made love to me for the first time a week later.

"G-Gerald!" I squeaked, grabbing a stray pillow to cover my nudity. "Cover your eyes!"

"Why? You are beautiful, Phoebe."

"I-I'm…married and you aren't supposed to see me like this."

I felt Gerald grab both my ankles as he pulled me downwards towards his groin, snatching the pillow away from before tossing it in a nearby corner. The raid began to pick up speed and the small cracks of thunder and lightning made me stiffen. I let out a small cry as I clutched my eyes tight, curling into fetal position. I was somewhat terrified of thunder storms after a traumatic incident involving a defective umbrella and a haywire train a few years back. "Phoebe, I'm here." Gerald whispered, carefully beginning to coddle me in his warm embrace. For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and sound. I looked up from the firm contours of Gerald's toned stomach to the soft, warmth of his hazel eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a kiss; one filled with more passion and love than we ever shared before. I fought back a small moan as he leaned me against the bed once more, straddling my body as he pried my legs open. I blushed.

"G-G-erald…please….we can't."

"Why?"

"I'm married." I sounded defeated, almost crestfallen as those fateful words escaped my lips. Even after all that Kato had done to me in the past twenty-four hours; I still kept my vow to be faithful and true even if my heart belonged to the man in front of me. I let a single tear drop, turning away embarrassed. "I can't do this with you…"

"Because you are afraid of what may happen afterwards?" I stared at him. "Or is it another way you are trying to distance yourself from me? From allowing me back into your heart?"

"Gerald…"

"I'm sorry Phoebe, I truly am. I realized much too late that the only woman I want to spend my life with is you. The other women before and after you meant not a damn thing to me. You are the only one I would give the honor of giving my last name to. You are the only one I would consider having bear my children. Even if you remain married to that prick of a husband of yours, I will always love you. I never stopped loving you nor will I ever. I know I made plenty of mistakes during our relationship, but allow me to at least fix one. If I only have you for tonight, then I will make every second of it count."

I grew speechless, heart pulsating against my ears as I was overthrown by a mixture of emotions. For years all I wanted to hear was Gerald's undying love for me despite our trials and tribulations. I always knew in his heart of hearts he loved me but he rarely showed it let alone vocally voiced it. It angered me that it took me getting married and having a kid by the wrong man to wake him up and show him I was not just his Asian fantasy. As much as I loved Haruhi with every breath in my body, I knew that my first child should have been with Gerald and not Kato. If I had not forced my miscarriage, things may have turned out differently. I maybe would have stayed in Hillwood and maybe Gerald and I would have worked things out between us. However, I am partially glad I did not. If I would have stayed, Gerald would not have had time to grow and become the fine specimen of a man he is today. He would still be trapped in his young boy's mentality, chasing skirts looking to find love in all the wrong places when he had it in front of his face all along.

"G-gerald…"

"Let me love you, Phoebe." He placed a chaste kiss upon my lips, planting a small trail of butterfly kisses against my collarbone as he traveled against the curves of my body. "Even if it's just for tonight; I want all of you. I want you to be mine again. I want to be selfish."

I held back another moan as his tongue dipped into my navel, swirling it around gently as his soft, yet strong hands traced the valleys of my thighs. I gripped the sheets. Another clap of thunder met with a loud cry of ecstasy, Gerald placing an intimate kiss upon my nether lips. My breathing grew ragged, paced and timed as he inserted two fingers into my tight heat. I felt my toes automatically curl out of instinct as my body bucked against his attention. I could barely get my mind focused on what was happening before I felt his sweet tongue caress the hood of my clit, still in sync with his tantalizing ministrations. I felt myself reach for his bed of ebony curls as I grabbed a small patch of his hair. He increased his speed to match his tempo, orchestrating my body to his rhythmic electric concert. I gripped the linen even tighter, beginning to squirm against his touch as my body grew more sensitive to his sweet embrace. I could feel him begin to spell his name against what was rightfully his with his tongue used as a makeshift pen, gliding the tip painstakingly slow against my protruding, sensitive nub as he flicked it occasionally. I gripped his hair tighter, arching my back towards his expertly skilled mouth as I felt myself near. Gerald was the only man that could make my body orgasm.

"Gerald!" I screamed out against the rain. More thunder, claps of lightening stroking the midnight sky as the candles flickered. He removed his fingers from me and placed both hands in between my thighs, spreading them eagle as he dove deeper into my familiar terrain. I tried squirming against his will but he held me down with a deathly grip, never once halting from finishing his meal. I felt myself edge closer towards that enraptured bliss, gaining momentum for my high. My breaths were short, sweet, quick. I felt as if my body were on liquid fire as Gerald began to work harder, faster against my sensitive clit. I could feel it coming, coming closer as I neared that once forgotten sensation that only my true beloved could have me experience; a misplaced paradise that I have not been to in so long. I tightened my grip, ready. "Gerald!" I screamed, loud enough for the neighbors to know his name. It wouldn't surprise me if by the end of the night they did.

Before I could plummet into the ocean of my orgasm, I felt Gerald stop; placing a small, virtuous kiss upon my lips before coming up with a sly smirk. My heart stopped. I wanted to pound away at his chest before he could think about getting up to leave me. I felt my orgasm slowly drift away, my euphoric high dwindling into an angry flame. I reached up to bring him down to eye level in order to yell at him but before I could force my body to become complacent with my mind, Gerald had placed my both my legs on each shoulder as he entered me swiftly. I came instantly against his hardness that I had a hard time containing myself against the tsunami waves of my orgasm. I was not even given a chance to ride it out before Gerald began his beat, beating away against the tightness of my virgin flower like an African bass drum. I grasped onto the sheets, watching my full breasts bounce up and down against his beat, closing my eyes as Gerald's hands became embedded upon my waist. He began slow and passionate, quickly speeding up to hard and raunchy- just the way I have grown to love it. I loved when Gerald would handle be like a fragile porcelain doll but relished it when he would fuck me like a porn star.

He began going faster, harder against me to the point where I could not breathe. It felt so good that I began speaking in my mother tongue; saying nasty, dirty things that would make even the naughtiest of adult actresses blush. I watched with half-lidded eyes as Gerald bit his bottom-lip, grinning. He thoroughly enjoyed when I spoke in Japanese to him. He especially loved it when I began to mewl and chant out his name like a religious mantra. I watched him as he grabbed me, switching positions as he placed me on top without skipping a beat. He moved the waves of my hair against my back to unveil the mounds of my breasts. I began to twirl and buck my hips, leaning backwards to place my hands against his calves for stability. He aided me by helping me move my hips but I immediately took over and watched him fall under the spell of my gypsy. I swirled my hips around like a belly dancer, frequently bucking up and down against his stiffened rod to give it a tight squeeze with my kegal muscles. I watched him close his eyes and groan, silently swearing as he neared his own orgasm. I gave him one last squeeze before quickly hoping from atop of him to nestle in between his legs, lapping at the sudden streaks of white that hit my face and chest. I engulfed his softening member in my mouth as I began massaging his sack, humming gently as I became accustomed to my favorite flavor-chocolate. I sucked him hard, like a lollipop on a breezy fall afternoon before I allowed him to rest.

I retreated to the bathroom to grab a few tissues to wipe away some of the mess before I returned to the bedroom. I watched Gerald lay against the damp sheets sweaty, trying slowly to catch his breath. I tried to reach down to put back on my sweater before he stopped me and pulled me back into his embrace. We met for a sudden kiss, him rolling on top of me as he pinned me against the sheets.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting dressed."

"No, I told you tonight you're all mine." Gerald placed a small kiss upon my forehead before reaching into his bedside drawer to retrieve a familiar turquoise box. I let out a small gasp as he opened it and revealed that famous Tiffany diamond cut ring- my ring. Before I could even object, he placed it on my left index finger; sealing it with a kiss. "I couldn't bring myself to return your ring. It just didn't seem right."

I gazed at the expensive beauty, marveling at how gorgeous it looked on my slender finger. If only it rested two fingers over…then maybe… "Gerald, I…."

He interrupted me with a brisk kiss, wrapping my legs around his waist. "For tonight, I choose to pretend that things are the way they are supposed to be; in a world where you are my wife and Haruhi is my daughter. In an alternate reality where your heart belongs to me as my heart has always belonged to you."

"My heart has always belonged to you Gerald…" I spoke softly, turning away to face the rain. It began to slow down dramatically as the swift droplets began to resemble nothing more than a light drizzle. "I never loved anyone as much as I loved you. It's just that when you and Ariel…"

"I don't want to talk about it." He cut me off, "We both made mistakes, some more than others, and there are many things that should have happened but never did. But tonight, it all does not matter. Tonight, even if it's just until morning, you are my wife."

I felt myself begin to tear up, my heart wrenching as I knew that as much as this was my ideal reality, it was nothing more than a pure tale of fantasy. As I held Gerald, I felt him enter me for the last time; this time going slow and sensual to match the intimate, corporeal kisses of the rain. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry against his shoulder blade. As much as Gerald and I felt right, what I was doing was wrong. I was a married woman with a child to an another man sleeping around with my ex-boyfriend I have known for twelve years. I knew in the morning I would feel guilty. I knew in the morning, I would feel terrible. I knew in the morning I would feel as if I betrayed my holistic vows of marriage. But at the moment, I did not care enough to give it a second thought. Even if it was for just one night, only until dawn, I was his lady, and Gerald was most certainly my man.


End file.
